Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by Oriax Ailaht
Summary: another one-shot song fanfic with naru and mai. Hope you enjoy. Song: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez. PLEASE R&R! :D


_**Hallo minna-san~! CH here! ^_^ Well, this is probably my 2nd one-shot on Ghost Hunt. Today's pairing is... *drum rolls* NARU AND MAI~! *throws confetti into air* And although this song is meant to depart with your love, I am going to make a semi-happy ending...Hope you like it! R&R!  
><strong>_

_**Song: Sen no Yoru wo Koete- Aqua Timez**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt... you know that already XP**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sen no Yoru wo Koete~<strong>

_**(Mai's POV is in the first half, and then its general POV) **_

_It was over... our relationship was over... I really did have a miserable life didn't I? My father died when I was a child... and my mother followed him into his grave. I had my old teacher look out for me until I reached the age of a mature teenager and worked for SPR. He was my first crush, someone who I could love. Even though he was a narcissist, a tea-addicting jerk; Naru was the best boss I ever had. But he turned me down... on that rainy day... and left me like a broken toy..._

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt**_

_**I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

"Naru!...Wait!" I cried after him in the airport parking lot. The man turned around, an eyebrow raised. I panted for a couple of seconds, but recovered myself as I stuttered out 3 words. "I-I... I LOVE YOU NARU!"

My ears heard a small smirk from the man standing in front of me. He glared down at me, a fake smile on his face, his eyes portraying millions of conflicting emotions. "Are you bloody kidding me, Mai?" Naru asked in English, "Stop lying to yourself and look at reality... You loved my _brother_...not me." He said, empathizing the word 'brother'. I was stunned, my heart beating painfully against my ribs, willing to burst out. I felt hot tears cascade down my face as he... he whispered these last words to me. "_Sayanora_ forever... Mai..." And he turned around... not even taking one look back, the rain the only thing that comforted that day...

_**Do you love me? Or not love me?**_

_**As for things like that, it's already fine either way**_

_**No matter how I wish**_

_**There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?**_

_**That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you**_

_**Is the truth unchangeable by anyone**_

_(8 years later)_

A tall lean man stepped off the airplane, dragging a black book and a luggage case behind him. He possessed dark sharp blue eyes and ebony hair that caught every female in the airport off their feet. A Chinese bodyguard followed close behind him, speaking solemnly on a cellphone. As the pair neared the entrance to the parking lot, it began to rain, fat water droplets dotting the concrete, people rushing for shelter. The Chinese man shut his cellphone and said, "Noll... the car will be here any moment. Get ready. I'll go check to see if there is anything to eat at the shops."

The man named "Noll" hadn't said a single word when they departed from England, pitch black headphones over his ears. All he thought was the sorrowful memories of a girl who had confessed to him right on the spot, and he had crudely rejected them, not considering her feelings. And the rain had reminded him of her tears. The tears that he had longed not to spill out over her face. _It was my fault..._ He thought as his heart ached uncontrollably and mind muttering her name. _Mai... Mai... My pride... Curse my pride... _

A sleek beige car pulled up in front of him, and out stepped a lady with flaming red hair and her husband whose blond hair was held by a rubber band. "Mr and Mrs. Takigawa," Lin said when he came back, and they all piled into the car.

_**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you**_

_**There's something that I must tell you**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

_**It's scary to turn my feelings into words**_

_**But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

"So...how's England _Naru?"_ Takigawa asked, glancing at Noll from the rear view mirror. The 25 year old didn't acknowledge him, and continued to stare outside the window. "England has been good for us, Takigawa-san... How is Mai?" Lin asked, while Naru's fists unconsciously clenched together. Takigawa's wife snorted in disgust at the young adult, before saying, "She is fine... definitely better off without _you._"

Noll cringed inwardly at the miko's sarcasm as the phone buzzed from her purse. She picked up the phone and after a couple of moments, she cried out in surprise as she talked animatedly into the phone, while the car stopped at a red light. "OH MY GOSH MAI! HE'S SO SWEET~! What a gentleman!" Somehow... Noll felt his stomach drop and an uneasiness creep into his mind.

"Huh? What's up Ayako?" Takigawa inquired as his wife covered the speaker and whispered loudly, "That guy... Shingo Kaito... he asked Mai to be his girlfriend!"

The young adult sitting in the back felt his stomach do a 180, the atmosphere nearly crushing him and his world crumbling right before his eyes. Thoughts tumbled through his mind. _Mai... was dating someone?... I can't let her go... I still need to tell her that I was sorry. I spent 1000 nights reflecting on my actions on that day, the image of her always in my mind. In England, I was hallucinating, as if she were next to me. But... I am scared of telling her my true feelings...No...I can't let go of her now!_

_**In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words**_

_**So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi**_

_**Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring**_

_**And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone**_

Twisting the knob of the car door, Noll sprinted out into the rain, leaving Takigawa to deal with open car door and a green light. "NOLL GET BACK HERE!" Lin hollered, but Noll didn't hear him, his heartbeat blocking out all the sounds, and his blood rushing into his head. As he ran, he glanced up at the heavens, the rain pouring onto him heavily than before. A memory resurfaced while his feet splashed into puddles and his trench coat flapping in the wind.

"_Oh!" Mai cried out as he looked at her face._

"_What do you want, Taniyama-san?" _

"_I know! I'll call you Naru! It's short for narcissist!" _

Naru... his old nickname... the nickname he would always treasure... the nickname that only Mai could call him. His heart wrenched in pain, as he ran faster, ignoring the people he bumped into along the streets. _Mai... Mai... Don't go... Don't leave me!..._

_**On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes**_

_**I want to face you, but I can't be honest**_

_**I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner**_

_**And hated being alone on that day**_

_**Seemed to love people while unwounded**_

Naru rounded the corner, in hopes of finding Mai, and saw her, laughing merrily in a small cafe with a man wearing glasses and had grey short hair. They sat together sipping coffee and told jokes. Noll gritted his teeth in frustration and shoved his hands into his pockets. _I am the only who gets to make Mai laugh... Her smile is mine... Don't you dare take her away..._ Furious with how the situation was (him staring at Mai from the window), he entered the cafe and chose to sit in a small isolated corner. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he shut it off, his eyes not leaving Mai's bright face.

She had grown those past, her long auburn hair reached mid-back and she developed curves and more of a cleavage. Noll smirked at her, his eyes turned to daggers as soon as he turned to look at the guy in front of her. Noll sat there for a while, trying hard not to break his glass of water, his gaze still on the couple. The man, Noll presumed was Shingo Kaito, drew something on a napkin and Mai looked at it and smiled while she teased him. He laughed again as he held hands with her sweetly. _He looks promising... She looks happy enough... The guy... he's friendly, caring and loving... unlike me... It was probably better if I have never came into her life... _Deciding that he had enough of this, he stood up and adjusted his coat over his shoulders. _I guess I was too late...I never got to tell you that...I loved you... Farewell again... my sweet Mai... _He walked to the door, and accidentally brushed past Mai. She looked up to see who had passed by her and gasped.

_**I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now**_

_**There is something that I must tell you**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

_**Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

The black figure made his way around the restaurant, as Mai's teacup shattered onto the floor and rushed after him, tears blurring her visions. "Naru...NNNNNAAARRRRUUUU!" she screamed as he approached the doorway and hugged him from behind, burying her face into his jacket. "W-W-Why?..." she whispered, her cries racking her frail body and tears streaming down her face once more. She clutched her hands on his trench coat.

It hurt Noll even more that she was crying in front him and those tears were meant for him_. Just like before..._ He spun around and said to her, "I am only going to say this once... Mai Taniyama... Even if you don't return those feelings to me... I had loved you... ever since we met at your school... Would you please come back to me?..." Noll felt a strange feeling and thought _this was probably how she felt before, when she confessed to me..._

Mai opened her large cinnamon eyes as she smiled up at him, making his heart soar. She stood on tiptoe to match his height, and muttered "I was waiting for you, narcissist." From there she lightly kissed him on the lips and he returned the kind gesture, ignoring the smirk from Shingo's face and the gasps and coos from the waitresses in the cafe.

* * *

><p>Damn... It looked a lot longer than that when I typed it up onto google docs... -.- but I hoped you have enjoyed! And btw~ Shingo Kaito... was actually Yasuhara! :D :D never thoguht that was comin' huh? Yeah, he wore glasses and pretend he was Shingo Kaito, a guy at Mai's university. He and the Takigawas were plotting this for awhile and Yasuhara took this chance and ask Mai out, to see if Naru would come runnin'. Great job Yasu! *hi-fives Yasuhara*<p>

Yasuhara: Cheya~!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE:_**

**_**I am not going to write anymore of "Betrayal in the Dark" and a "Spooky Winter Tale". Unfortunately, I have lost all interest in writing and will not be updating it anytime soon. But I will keep it up there in case there is anyone else who wants to read it. Thank you for understanding... D: **_**

**_**-CH  
><strong>_**


End file.
